U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,142 discloses a vehicle door having a rigid window frame forming the upper edge part of the door, said frame being transparent; and a windowscreen overlying and concealing structural windshield pillars which support the vehicle roof. Transparent seals are provided between the movable window of the door and said transparent frame. While this arrangement may provide improvements in appearance and aesthetic appeal, it does not provide any safety improvement because front-to-side vision is obstructed by the structural pillars inside the windscreen and those parts of that screen which conceal them from outside.